I Will Follow You Into The Dark
by EmilyEcstatic
Summary: Blair finds herself back at the Met Steps. It is the final scene of the Gossip Girl Series Finale. What's going down, once and for all?


AN: So hopefully you read emilyforprez's story and understood what we meant by these little one-shot series finale endings. We thing simplicity is a really special thing, and if GG ended like this and was written well, all of the bad things in between would've been for something. So review and let us know whatcha think, and we can only hope that GG might end like this. Also, For the true message of our series finales, it's in the bold throughout the story, just read it in one go, it will make sense.

The bright, metallic stars were spread throughout the sky like one-of-a-kind Tiffany diamonds against the dark, shadowy night sky. The cool breeze spun and whipped around the buildings and skyscrapers. If it were only raining, it would be the picturesque movie moment everyone was waiting for - but there was no rain. Since when was Blair like everyone else? It had been months - years, since she sat on these Met Steps. The cool marble reminded her of all those cold, torturous years at Constance that were probably the most awful and - amazing years in her life. She had truly come into her own person, thanks to him. She used to reign as Queen here, ' ate ' her lunch, mess with a minion or two, and just think. Think, what a stupid word, thinking didn't help her in most situations. Thinking didn't help her get back into Yale, thinking didn't stop her from throwing up after meals, and thinking never made her forget those horrible fights and regrets that were slowly and painfully eating away at her very delicate soul. How much more could she take ? So for once she finally decided that she would sit down to face her demons once and for all. This reminded her of a past conversation she had with Nate in senior year, when many things took a turn - for the worst.

" What happened ? When did everything get so screwed up? This isn't how it's supposed to be. I don't know who I am anymore, what I'm supposed to do. I feel so.."

"Lost."

Oh Nate, right now he's probably gallivanting all over California - maybe Europe? Nope, that was Serena. She really did miss Serena, it was sort of like history repeating itself over again. She left again, to find herself - again. People always say that went a book closes, another opens - or at least Blair did anyway, her little motto she coined her sophomore year at college thanks to Humphrey. In this case a book did close, and another opens, it just so happened to be the same book written by all five of them, back in junior year. If that were true, Serena would eventually come back, maybe with a baby or new boyfriend in tow. Things would eventually be back to normal, but what was normal anyway?

College was rough around this time of the year, mid-term exams were finally over, spring was returning, students flocking to their families and just being normal, happy people. But what did Blair have to go home to ? Her mother and Cyrus still reside in Paris, Serena's gone, Nate's gone, Humphrey - Dan's at some book convention full of grubby, tortured poets, with coffee basically running through their veins, and Chuck wasn't in the picture anymore, was he ever really? Yes. He had just become very distant with all of his friends and family, their break-up a few years back really shook everyone up, what he did though was too much of a burden to bear. Like a thick, invisible metal chain that she drags everywhere, but no once sees or cares. It was strange, she had thought more about Chuck on this night than the past two years. I just hope he's happy. Single life is pretty liberating. The next time she'll see him is when hell freezes over. This night however was a gorgeous, mysterious night, that could turn the darkest, evil person, into a loving, lively being. The only night she could remember like this was Prom Night. She finally took control back into her life, and broke up with her White Night, Nate. The last moments she had on those steps before Serena found her were the times where she felt so at peace, it felt wrong. She said that night went as she always knew it should've gone. She was sure of it, until now. Thinking back, what a naive, stupid girl she was. She giggled at the thought. Some things change so much.

The sleek limo suddenly morphed into the scenery - undetected. It just idled there for maybe a few moments. The passenger's silhouette graced the window and was too unbelievable to conceive. The window rolled down and after what seemed like forever, his face was there. Hell just froze over. Why was he just waiting there? Two years - and he comes back. New Record. No flowers, no blue boxes, just him, for the taking. Only now it dawned on her, he wants her, always.

Honestly, nothing surprises her anymore.

Her thoughts were now running rapid. Does she just sit there and stare off into space? Pull a Chuck Bass and run away? Or, take a chance and go with him. This takes her back to a life-altering conversation between her and Dan during senior year, where he gave her probably some of the best advice she's ever heard - will ever hear.

" You have to decide what's most important, keeping your pride and getting nothing. Or taking a risk and maybe, maybe having everything."

The ball was in her court now, probably the last chance she would probably make a decision just for herself - this was completely up to her. Her true heart's desire. But is her heart to bruised and battered to even desire anymore? She met his gaze for a quick moment and she realized she missed his eyes. She had missed them for some time. But so much has happened…

Take a risk and maybe, maybe having everything.

The sound of her vintage heels clicked against the smooth marble steps, forever forgetting her status as Queen, leaving the regrets behind. Taking that risk, the limo door opened and slammed shut. The car smoothly dissolved into the New York darkness.

Fades to black.

But some things never change. XOXO. Gossip Girl.


End file.
